Moments Like These
by Abbie-As-Sue.29
Summary: Dean's forgotten to do something because of Sam... and it can't wait. Destiel.


Warm. Yet this summer's night was must cooler than what they had been in Singapore, but a soft breeze whispering in off the river, lowering the night's temperature and the humidity.

Castiel was leaning back in an black bamboo chair on an outdoor restaurant flatform, his hands resting his lap and his trench coat, suit jacket and tie handing over the back of his chair. The two buttons on his white dress shirt were undone. As few people walked about the Qai, for the early hours of a week night it was still quite busy with overseas tourist and music from a small bar a few restaurants down.

The Angel looked relaxed and content as he sat there with his eyes closed, focusing on nothing but the breeze on his face. Castiel knew he could live like this forever, in this moment of pure bliss. While he could do so, he would never leave to those he cared about behind.

"Man, I wish we could stay here." Dean breathed, placing a tall pint of beer down in front of Castiel.

"I was just considering that option." Castiel said, opening his eyes and looking at Dean as he sat down next to him. "But I don't think Sam would appreciate that very much."

Smiling Dean raised his own drink to his lips. "He'll live." Dean suddenly sighed. "Then again…" Dean took a drink from his beer and set it down, before looking back to Castiel. "Why can't our lives be much simpler, Cass?"

Castiel was considering on explaining to Dean that he was born for this, _again_ , but he knew Dean didn't wish to hear it and be reminded of the true reason.

"I thought you already tried a simpler life with Lisa and Ben?" Castiel added, closing his eyes again, focusing on nothing but the breeze and Dean's voice.

Hearing the hint in Castiel's voice that _this life_ would always call him back, Dean sighed, "Yeah, well…" taking another drink from his beer,

"How long?" Dean asked after a few minutes of looking out at the water, buildings on the other side and the people walking about.

"Sunrise was 11 minutes ago." Castiel said softly, eyes still closed. Dean groaned at the response and the corners of Castiel's mouth slightly turned upwards. "We can return here tomorrow if you wish?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like this place, but can we try something different?"

"Do you have someplace in mind?"

"Any place where I won't get wet from just sitting down?"

"Yes, the humidity is quite high here." Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at the cloudy skyline. "But you'll find tonight is quite a cool night for time of year."

"I'd rather not wakeup dripping in sweat."

Castiel smiled one of his rare smiles when he reaslied Dean's comment was a joke. The smile made Dean smile too. "I like this side of you." Dean said softly studying the angel's face.

The Angel looked at Dean, with that smile still on his face. "I enjoy visiting and changing the scene of your dreams. I do not enjoy watching your memories from the Pitt."

"Neither do I, buddy… thank you for that by the way. I've been waking up feeling more rested."

"You're welcome… Sam is awake." Angel added and Dean sighed.

"Five more minutes? Or at least until Sam wakes me up?" Dean begged standing from his chair and walking around the table until he was standing in front of Castiel.

"Yes that would be nice."' Castiel sighed, sounding relaxed as he closed his eyes again. Dean smiling and leaned forward over the angel until he was gripping his hands on the arms rests of Castiel's chair for support.

Dean stood there watching Castiel's still face, noticing his features were calm, the hint of a smile on his lips and that his muscles looked relaxed. There leaning over the Angel, looking at down upon him Dean realised something. "I don't think I've ever seen you this... clam." Dean murmured.

Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. "I can be calm, Dean."

"That's not what I meant, Cass and you know it."

"I can still hear everything that is going on in heaven when I'm in your dreams, but being here with you is quite soothing as if a weight has been temporarily lifted. I enjoy moments like these."

"You need a holiday, Cass." Dean pointed out, slowly leaning closer to Castiel's face. "We both do."

"I've never had a holiday before." Castiel whispered.

A small smile appeared on Dean's lips. "Neither have I, at least not a proper one."

"What are they like?" Castiel asked his head tilting slightly to the side in wonder.

"Well they're just like this, but it lasts a whole lot longer than a couple of hours. Days even." Dean smirked.

"That does sound nice." Castiel hummed at the idea.

"It is." They were inches apart and both could feel the others breath on their faces. The warmth of each and being so close made both of them feel safe, connected and calm. It felt like... paradise.

"I promise you, Cass when is all this is over we'll climb into Baby and just drive and drive until we find a somewhere nice and quiet... maybe with a beach." Dean whispered softly, "Mexico maybe. Hours underneath the sun with cold beers and good food and where we can spend all day in bed if we wanted too. No demons, no angels, no hunting of any kind and most important... no Sam."

Another smile tugged at Castiel's lips. "I believe I would truly en-"

 _"Dean."_ Sam's voice echoed through Dean's dream. _"Get up, dude."_

Dean groaned bowing his head slightly and closing his eyes, trying to ignore his brother. A warm hand softly rested against his his face and Dean leaned into it as Castiel spoke. "It's time to wake up, Dean."

Before Dean could even protest he was suddenly awake in his cheap motel bed stirring up at the ceiling, sitting up he looked around the room. Sam was in bathroom brushing his teeth and Castiel was nowhere in sight. Dean sighed in disappointment, Sam had woken him up too soon.

Dean pulled his covers back and swung his legs out of back rubbing his face as Sam came walking out of the bathroom.

"Glad to see you're up."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean groaned before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll put the coffee on." Same sighed, sounding annoyed. Dean needed coffee.

20 minutes later Sam was walking out the door with his duffle bag and their weapons bag heading to the truck of the Impala. Dean stopped in the doorway of the motel room, his own duffle in his hand and looked back at his bed and around the room like he had forgotten something.

Sam walked around from the trunk and looked at Dean standing in the doorway. "Dean?"

"Forgot something." Dean threw his bag at Sam who caught looking confused. "Be back in a sec." Dean said and turned around, Sam shaking his head and he walked back to the trunk of the impala.

Once it the room Dean turned glancing at the door for Sam and when he positive his brother couldn't see him without shutting the door and looking like he was up to something, Dean closed his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Cass, I forgot to give you something and trust me you're going to want it"

"What did you forget, Dean?" Castiel asked, as Dean opened his eyes and saw the Angel before him hands in his coat pockets.

Dean quickly walked forward to Castiel closing the gap between them. "This." Dean said reaching up and cupping Castiel's face gently pressing his lips to the angel's.

It's started out soft but when they both overcame Dean's sudden boldness, the kiss deepened and Dean moved his hands to the back of Castiel's neck, as Castiel grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart so Dean could breathe properly minutes later, they rested their foreheads together. "I forgot that." Dean breathed. "Sam woke me up too damn soon."

"I'm surprised you kissed me outside of your dreams." Castiel whispered.

"I couldn't wait for later." Dean softly ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"I'm glad you didn't." The angel breathed focusing on Dean's touch.

"Sam's waiting." Dean pulled back slightly so he could softly brush his lips against Castiel's. "See you tonight?"

"I'll be waiting."

They kiss gently one last time before Dean pulled away and walked towards the door. Castiel smiled softly watching Dean walk away for the briefest a moments and then a flutter of wings told Dean Castiel was gone and he never bothered on looking back.

Sam was sitting in the Impala waiting for Dean when the older hunter returned, he climbed in and started Baby and Sam watched his brother sit there for a moment thinking.

"All good?" Sam asked, looking confused again.

"As good as they can be... Man, do I _need_ a holiday." Dean added, as Sam snorted at the thought of a holiday, brushing off all his concerns. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road towards the bunker.

It was going to be a long day before Dean could settle into his bed again and enter his dreams, but it was worth the wait knowing Castiel would be waiting for him.

Moments like this might not be a holiday, but Dean would take whatever he can get.


End file.
